1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Penalties
Death Penalties Season 1 Episode 1 Originally aired on September 18, 2011. Wet Dream Way to Die #'331' On January 1, 1973, In New York City, NY. A man, who spent New Year's Eve at a party, snorting cocaine, donning women's clothes, and seducing two women into having sex with him, wakes up the next day, half-naked, smeared in make-up, and strapped to his water bed. As he screams, he kicks his stiletto-heeled feet, puncturing his water bed, which then leaks. The man keeps struggling until all the water from the leaking mattress engulfs him and he drowns. Alt names - Bed-Wetting Par-Gore Way to Die #'246' On July 13, 2006, In Detroit, MI. While racing up the outside of a building with his friends, an arrogant parkour-obsessed teen pushes one of them out of the way in order to win. On the roof, he rolls to recover from his last jump and impales his neck on an exposed pipe, severing his spinal cord and paralyzing the muscles that control breathing. Alt names - Assassin's Greed Titty Titty Bang Bang Way to Die #'948' On June 20, 2010, In San Diego, CA. A woman decides to become a stripper after months of doing low-level temp work and not earning enough to support her dreams of being an actress. Thinking that her breasts are too small for her to be a good stripper, she decides to get large breast implants to compensate. However, the plastic surgeon who gave her the implants was unlicensed and the implants she got were substandard and filled with water containing dissolved oxygen instead of silicone. While on a plane, the atmospheric pressure causes the implants to expand and explode, blowing out the woman's chest and killing her from heart exposure. Alt names - Bad Explosions Ich Bin Ein Stoner Way to Die #'500' On October 29, 1341, In Berlin, Germany. A medieval witch hunter goes mad after eating grains infected with ergot. The superstitious townspeople use a method that the witch hunter used on a village woman who was accused of witchcraft: pricking a mole on the accused's body (if it bled, the accused was innocent; if not, the accused was deemed a witch). The witch hunter's mole does not bleed and he is sentenced to death by stoning. The witch hunter is killed when a stone hits him in the head and cracks his skull. Alt names - Witch Hunt Skid Marked Way to Die #'419' On March 17, 2004, In Philadelphia, PA. A group of car thieves are practicing "ghost riding the whip" (putting the car into gear and dancing alongside it) with a stolen SUV. One of them attempts "The Circle," which involves making the car ride in a tight circle while standing atop it. The SUV hits a parking chalk, knocking the rider from the roof of the SUV. While on the ground, the SUV comes around and runs over the riders legs and breaks them. The SUV comes around and crushing his head. Alt names - Ghost Rider Sign Offed Way to Die #'298' On September 16, 2008, In Los Angeles, CA. A sign spinner has been showing off his skills to impress a beautiful barista at a nearby coffeehouse. When a rival spinner shows up across the street, the two start trying to outdo each other and win the barista's attention. After the first spinner nearly gets hit by a passing car, he accidentally slashes his jugular vein with the edge of his sign (now jagged from repeated hits against the pavement) and quickly bleeds to death. Alt names - Spin Head Another Up The Butt Story Way to Die #'449' On August 22, 2009, In Las Vegas, NV. A drunk bachelor attempts to rape a stripper (who was used as a human sushi bar) at his bachelor party. The stripper pushes him onto the toilet and he leans on the flush mechanism. Abnormally high pressure in the tank causes the porcelain lid to fly onto the floor and shatter, and the bachelor slips onto a shard of porcelain, piercing his colon and intestinal tract, and causing him to bleed to death. Alt names - Buzz-Ted Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.